Talk:Fulang
Using "ш" for a vowel is the equivalent of using "g" as a vowel. The letter "ш" is a Cyrrilic letter usually for voiceless alveolar/retroflex fricatives. Use "ü", it fits better and respects the script. - Reichkommisar - (Ostland) - 15:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. It's kind of a placeholder, as I have the letters drawn out on paper, and it just so happens that character looks a lot like it. As I only discovered this wiki yesterday, I'm basically just in the process of infodumping what I have, not like there's any rush, I guess I'm just all fired up, so to speak. I suppose I should also make an account, if they're shared between wikias I may already have one. 17:46, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, for future refernece, this is my account here. Guess they do cross over. OAM47 18:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to ask me anything you want (I respond faster than Zelos :D ) - Reichkommisar - (Ostland) - 20:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Heh, well I guess I'll post it here too. I'm having trouble getting some edits to "save". Specifically, I had a chart with the suffixes for verbs, and after 20 or so tries, it hasn't remained on the page after I clicked publish. I've had a few problems on an off so far like that, but none that bad. OAM47 21:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) If you do a lot of cell merging and splitting and adding, the code gets messed up and eventually the table is completely messed up. I recommend planning it out first before you type anything into it, though if that is not possible then just go into the source and make sure that the row and column spacing is correct for each box, if it does mess up. And make sure to preview. And copy your stuff to the clipboard beforehand in case something goes awry. I'd say check out the tables that Samben added on my talk page, or the tables on one of my language articles. Xwarq 01:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) The problem isn't the table mis-formats, but that it simply vanishes into thin air. I did copy it into the clipboard, but after 20+ tries, it really makes me want to call it quits for the day. Fortunately this table wasn't very big, and the one created for me is a lot better organized and pretty then how I was going to do it anyway. OAM47 01:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Strange. Also, you left a few extra letters in the list of the alphabet in bold above the actual tables with vowels and consonants--the two Cyrillic ones I think. Xwarq 01:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, in the sample text I missed changing a few too, I keep forgetting, always plan on getting it the next time I make and edit but forget. Oh well, the whole thing is a WIP. I'd say I'll get it eventually but after forgetting five times it is starting to annoy me, so I'll guess it I'll get it now lol OAM47 01:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC)